


Deliverance

by vvavavoom



Series: ATLA Stories [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai, Dadko, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvavavoom/pseuds/vvavavoom
Summary: Many years later, Zuko has a nightmare that mirrors the Agni Kai against his father.
Relationships: Izumi & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861210
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based of a post on tumblr by @avatarsymbolism. Please let me know how you like it.

Zuko felt the sweat on his brow as he looked up at the crowd. The Agni Kai chamber was filled to the brim with an audience. The massive torches flickered with flames as they directed light off their somber faces. This could only mean one thing.

There was to be an Agni Kai.

The Fire Lord swallowed his unease as he tried to remember who challenged him. The Fire Nation held onto many outdated traditions as much as he was trying to change them. He hasn’t dueled anyone in an Agni Kai since Azula and wasn’t looking forward to this next one.

When the gong was struck Zuko stood up straight, pushing the silk banner off his shoulders. When he turned, ready to strike, he finally saw his opponent on the other side of the platform.

They were much smaller than he imagined. This can’t be right. Zuko felt himself slowly walking forward without thinking. Without even willing his feet to move.

Their head was bowed to the ground, their arms and hair laid out in front of them. Their slim shoulders trembled in fear. It wasn’t until Zuko stopped in front of their prone form that they sat back, raising their head.

Izumi.

He couldn’t breathe. Was this some sort of sick joke? He wanted to wipe the tears from her eyes. To reach down and pick her up. Ask her what she was doing here. But he couldn’t do any of that.

“Rise and fight me, Princess.” At first Zuko thought his father had joined them in the arena, “You will fight for your honor.” Until he realized Ozai’s voice was coming from him.

“F- father.” She cried, refusing to stand. “I’m sorry.” Her tears fell down her sweet little face as she looked up at him.

No, stop.

“You will learn respect.” Ozai’s voice commanded. 

Stop it.

“I’m your daughter. I didn’t mean to disrespect you.” Her voice cracked as she bowed her head again.

Get out of here Izumi.

“Yet you refuse to obey me, I said rise!” His voice made her shrink back in fear.

“Daddy, please! I can’t fight you.” She sobbed.

Run!

“Then suffering will be your teacher.” Zuko fought with every fiber of his being to keep his hand from reaching out and grabbing the side of her face, but it was no use.

Please! No!

Izumi’s tears had subsided as she stared up at her father in confusion. He could feel the fire coursing through his veins as it traveled down his arm and into his palm. Her confusion slowly turned to fear. Her fear into pain.

Izumi!

Zuko sat up in bed, panting. It took a couple seconds for him to take in his surroundings. He was in his bedroom and it was the middle of the night. Zuko sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. It was a nightmare. A sick, twisted nightmare, but still, just a dream.

He slowly reached up to feel his scar, relieved to find the rough skin on his cheek. It wasn’t real he tried telling himself. His heart rate was finally slowing down and his sweat drying off, but he couldn’t relax.

If it wasn’t real, why couldn’t he get Izumi’s screams of agony out of his head?


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko quietly opened the door to Izumi’s room and slinked inside without a noise. He needed to see her for himself. He needed to know that she was safe and secure in her bed and not dueling against his father on the other side of the palace.

Izumi was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Zuko felt himself relaxing just by watching her slowly breathe. He remembers when he used to watch her sleep for hours when she was a baby, captivated by her breathing. As he carefully sat on the side of the bed, Zuko had the uncontrollable need to reach out and touch her. To know that she was really here, in front of him. That she was alright.

He stopped his hand from moving the lock of hair in her face, remembering what it did to her just moments ago in his nightmare. What kind of monster could look down at their child, and want to hurt them? To scar them forever. As Zuko looked at his daughter’s face all he knew was that he would burn down the whole world before he ever hurt her.

“Dad?”

Zuko’s attention snapped to Izumi who was rubbing her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” She was still half asleep.

“Nothing, Turtleduck. I’m sorry I woke you.” He murmured as he ran a hand down her hair. “Go back to sleep.”

“Are you ok?”

He was silent for a moment before whispering. “You know I’d never hurt you, right?” His breath hitched, “And that I love you, more than anything.” Zuko failed to control his tears as they fell.

“Yeah Dad, of course.” She reached up to hug him. “I love you too.”

He kissed the top of her head and slowly released his fears. She was ok. He was ok. Everything was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and I love comments!


End file.
